A past life
by Momo Tobiume
Summary: DISCONTINUED...for the moment I suppose
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: **Kiba has just moved to a new house when he first meets the ghost of Hinata, who lived on the grounds thousands of years ago. She used to be a princess, but is unable to go on because she seems fixed on the idea that she was murdered. Could she be right? It would help if she actually remembers anything of her death, but she's sure that the only one who can help her is Kiba.

KIBA X HINATA all the way!

**H:**It's rated T fora lot of things that don't happen in the first few chappies. It's not really humorish, but I didn't know what to put. Remember toread and review guys!

**Kayla: **And remember, no flamies! They really hurt Kay-Kay's feelings.

* * *

A cracked window was about the only source of light in the small room, lighting up dust particles and cobwebs in every corner. The stairs leading up to the room was old and creaky like the rest of the objects in the room, for no one had been here for a very long time. 

The room used to be quite beautiful when the walls were freshly painted and the wooden floor polished, at least, that was how Hyuuga Hinata remembered the room.

She sat on the windowsill as she had been doing for thousands and thousands of years. Her hair still a long, dark blue, and she was still wearing the bloodstained kimono she had died in. Nothing had changed about her appearance except that she was now slightly transparent. But she was still that fifteen-year-old girl who had died all those years ago.

The boy was the one who finally captured her interest for the first time in many years. He had messy light brown hair, dark eyes, tattooed cheeks. But it wasn't his looks that did it, but more his resemblance to _him_.

Hinata reached out a pale hand toward the window, nearly touching the glass, as though she could scoop him up. He had that aura, a soft gold aligning his body. She knew that aura well.

"At last," she sighed, closing her eyes. "At last…"

---

Kiba felt a chill creep down his back, and could not shake the feeling someone was watching him. He looked back at the creepy-looking house and saw a face at the circular window at the very top. He yelped in surprise, and stepped backwards, crushing an empty moving box.

"What's wrong with you?" his sister grunted, in the middle of carrying a large, heavy box to the house.

Kiba glanced back at the window, and the face wasn't there. Deciding that the heat of the afternoon was making him see things, he shook his head, and helped carry the rest of the boxes into the house.

"Hey mom, can we go check out our rooms?" he asked when they had finished lugging the boxes inside.

"Sure. Hana, your room is upstairs, first door to the right. Kiba, yours is the door right next to hers where you'll find another set of stairs going up to the attic."

"My room's in the attic?"

"Yes, it'll be fun having a room up there. I need all the rest of the rooms for the dogs." His mother patted her own large black dog fondly. "The dogs should be arriving soon, including Akamaru."

Kiba felt cheered at the thought of having his dog there, and didn't even argue when his mom ordered him to unpack.

But when he reached the second staircase leading to the attic, he felt slightly uneasy. It seemed kind of dark up there.

Slowly, he went up into the darkness, the stairs creaking wherever he placed his foot.

At first glance, the room seemed empty, but then he could see various, dust objects scattered around. A small, glazed pot, a hand carved mirror, a chest with a large dragon painted on it…

He fingered the scales on the dragon, dropping his hand to the latch of the chest. Kiba thought he caught a part of a face at the corner of his eye, and turned around. He yelled out, his heart thumping wildly.

It was a large painting, of a cute girl dressed in a luxurious kimono patterned with gold and orange leaves. She had a friendly face, and long dark hair. And she was clutching a fan, holding it up so part of her face and eyes were covered. It seemed she was in a garden of some sorts, with a pond and trees covering the background.

Suddenly, the warm air turned cold, and Kiba smelled the scent of something sweet before he turned and fled the room.

---

No matter how much he shifted his things around, his bed always ended up facing the painting. At last, he gave up and covered the picture with a shirt. It wasn't that the painting was bad; it was more like he did not want to go to bed or wake up every morning with that painting staring at him.

Kiba looked at himself in the mirror, brushing his hair back, baring his teeth. He was doing this when she first appeared to him. It happened so fast, he had no time to be shocked. One moment, he was looking at himself in mirror, and the next, the girl was standing next to him.

It was the girl in the painting, there was no doubt about that. Even though she was older and dressed in a different kimono. She gave him a little wave, and said shyly, "Hello, I'm Hinata."

Kiba didn't exactly scream. He rarely did. It was more of a screech/shout.

It was her eyes that frightened him the most. They were a sort of white like the ghosts in the movies.

"Please don't be frightened," the girl begged. He could see the outline of his closet through her body, and suddenly felt faint.

"I won't hurt you. I can't, even if I wanted to." To demonstrate, she reached out like she was going to hug him, but only passed through. But Kiba felt an icy cold wind pass by at the same moment.

"What may your name be?" Hinata asked. Ghosts don't blush, but Hinata did turn a silvery red sheen on the cheeks as she waited for a reaction-any reaction at all from the staring boy.

"Oh dear, maybe I should have given you more time to adjust before I showed myself." Hinata looked so mortified at herself that Kiba could not help but laugh a little.

"My uh, name is…Kiba," he said hesitantly, trying to convince himself that he was not crazy. "I-uh. Are you real?"

"Of course I'm real," Hinata laughed. "You silly boy."

"I'm not a boy! I'm nearly sixteen!"

Hinata smiled at him a little sheepishly. "I guess you are a boy to me. Although I was your age when I died. I've been around for thousands and thousands of years."

"So, this was your house?" Kiba raised his voice slightly, Hinata had become so transparent while they were talking, it seemed she was about to disappear.

"No. Not exactly." Hinata grew fainter still. He could barely see the outline of her figure. "During my time, I was princess."

He should have figured that out by himself. The way she was dressed, the way she held herself, all fit in with royalty.

"Wait, then how come you're here if it's not your house?" Kiba asked, remembering all the ghost shows on T.V he had watched. "Aren't ghosts supposed to stay at the place where they lived or something?"

"All the land around here used to be my home," Hinata explained rather sadly. "Part of where this house stands now, used to be part of the palace I lived in. I wish you could have seen the garden Kiba! It was such a lovely garden. But it was destroyed along with the palace."

"But then why was the palace destroyed?"

Hinata seemed suddenly fearful. "That was-"

"Kiba! Get down here and set the table! Dinner's almost ready!" his mother called up the stairs.

"Fine! I'm coming!" Kiba yelled back down.

He looked back to Hinata, but as he suspected, she was gone. Feeling very annoyed with his mom, he switched off the light and went downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **Waaa! I feel so bad!

**Kiba: **What's wrong with her?

**Kayla:** She gets like this sometimes...

**Me: **I should never have posted this story! It's so bad! It's crappy and boring and useless and no one likes it!

**Hinata: **It's not like you got flamed Heather-san

**Kiba: **It's not crappy at all! Is she really crying?

**Kayla: **Oh yeah! We came to the computer, and the next thing I know, she's flat out sobbing all over the keyboard.

**Me: **Waaaaaaa!

**Kiba: **Make her shut it! She's hurting my ears!

**Me: **Waaaaaa! I'm such a disgrace! I shamed myself as a writer! I should go jump off a cliff!

**Kayla: **Now, aren't you getting a bit overdramatic? It's not that bad. I don't know why you're like this all of a sudden.

**Coke: **Hey guys!

**Kiba:** Whoa, where'd you come from?

**Coke:** The front door. Duh!

**Me:** Kayla! See? I told you it wasn't ready! I told you!

**Kayla: **Yes, yes, you're right. I wouldn't have made you if I knew you were going to be like this.

**Coke:** You made her?

**Hinata:**Yes, she held her hamster hostage.

**Coke:** So how are you typing all this now if she's crying?

**Kayla:** I left her bawling on the desk, and dragged the keyboard and computer to the far corner.

**Coke:** Cool. So why don't you just delete the story Heather?

**Me: -sob- **I'm too lazy!

**Kiba:** ...Unbelievable...

**Kayla:** No, she made this promise that once she posts a story, she never deletes it, no matter how much she wants to.

**Me:** The heck with the promise!** -tries to grab computer from Kayla-**

**Kayla:** Eeeeeek! Help me! Don't let her delete it until we make her see common sense!

**-Kiba and Coke rush over to help-**

**Hinata:** Er...**-crashing in the background-** it may take a while to calm Heather-san down. So, no new chapters for a bit now. Goodbye everyone.


End file.
